


Office

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.But how different could it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys..  
> I am so happy I can finally had my little time to write again.  
> Work got really tough lately..  
> I will try me best to write this story better.  
> Well.. Happy reading guys.

"IS THIS HOW YOU DO YOUR WORK!?" Another loud sound came from Wang Zheng Wu office. His little brother sigh heavily.

It has been 2 years since Zheng Wu taking over their parents company after Zheng Wen's father and Zheng Wu's mother get married. A lot things have improved eventhough Zheng Wu is a newbie in this business. Funny fact is he didn't want to go through it alone, so he asked their father to make Zheng Wen as his PA. Of course Zheng Wen refuse at first, but he agreed eventually. Both of them had different reason to always be there for each other.

But how different it could be?

 

"They messed up again." Zheng Wen mumbled and his intercom rings, "Wen, come in my office right now."

He pickup a pen and book planner before get into his brother office.

"Yes, Mr Wang. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. Please make sure Lew and Hana redo their report properly before you handed it to me tomorrow." Wu commanded.

"Sure." Wen nodded and smile. Then, Lew and Hana are dissmissed and left both of them alone. Wu sighed and leaned back against his chair.

"You said you'll go easy on them." Wen asked as he step closer to his brother. 

"I said I will try." Wu said and sigh again. Then, Wen sit at the edge of Wu's big desk and look fondly at his brother.

"You look terrible and its only almost lunch." Wen laugh a bit and continue, "I wonder if you could get any worse than this."

Wu turn to his little brother as he smiled and say, "I just know I couldn't get any gorgeous than you are."

Wen can feel heat start rising on his cheeks and quickly look away.

"N-nonsense." said Wen and his brother laugh on his brother reaction.

"I was right. You are gorgeous, Didi." Wu replied as he reached out for his brother hand who quickly slap it. "Ouch!"

"Don't to call me 'Didi' when we are at office." 

"Sorry, I can't help it. I will try my best next time, okey?" Wu said and he put both hand in the air as he surrender at his brother command. 

Wen nodded and smiled fondly at his brother before look at his watch, "Let's go get some lunch." 

"Let's go." Wu simply replied and both of them walk out from the office.

After lunch, both of them do their work like a routine they had. Whenever Zheng Wu need Zheng Wen, all he need is to ring the intercome and his little brother will appear. 

~ Zheng Wu POV~

Ever since Wen became part of my life, my guts tell me to do everything to protect him. And I will do everything I could. A light smack brought me back to my sense as I realized we already arrived home.

"You okey, gege?" he asked as he frowned a bit. I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Just little tired. " I said as messed up his hair and get out from the car. I can hear his little complaint about touching his hair again. How can I stop teasing him if his reaction make my day even better?

I turn around to look at my little brother face as he complaint and he lock the car before get into the house.

"We're home." I shouted and we both took off our shoes.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Our mom replied as she approached us at the living room. "Good work today, boys. Now go freshen up. Dinner is almost ready."  
Both of us just nodded and heading to our room.

\---  
During dinner,

"Ma.. You cooked my favourite dish. Love you." Wen said as he take a piece of grilled beef and make that happy face cause it taste so good. We all just chuckled. What I notice, Wen have different personality he shown after he work with me. Cute and adorable as he is at home and professional but friendly at office. 

"Love you too, Wen. Come on, eat more. Both of you." Ma said and I nodded as I start to dig in. Then, Pa speaks.

"How's work?"

"Going smooth. We will get new investment soon and--" 

"And Wu called me 'Didi' again in the office." Wen said as he cut off my words. I quickly turn to my little brother. Then, he smile innocently at me.

Damn you!  
You knew I will get trouble for that. Then, I look back at my parents. Both of them smiled as they sighed.

"You will look so unprofessional." Pa said as Ma continue,

"Pa was right. But I think its okey to call him like that if you are alone."

"MAA!" Wen said and he eyed me as I raised my both eyebrows.

LOL.. Ma was back me up. 

"Same as I want Didi to call me Wu and not Mr Wang, right?" I asked away and my little brother glared at me.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Wen said as same our parents said, "Yeah!"

Then he turn to our parents.

"I don't want to look unprofessional since they know we are siblings." Wen said and drink a bit.

In other word, reputation to up hold.

Ma nodded and say, "We understand that, Wen. But dear, calling your brother by family name got you little weird right? Like calling your own name." We all nodded and chuckled as Wen pouted. I pinched both of his cheek before continue to eat and Wen send me his deadly glare.

Wen - 1  
Wu -1

My little brother still had his little pout when we heading upstairs.

"Enough with the pout, silly." I said and mess up with his hair again.

"Hey!! Stop doing that!" he struggled and I stop and chuckled. "You know I hate when you touched my hair."

"I do. That's why I love to do it even more." I laugh loudly as Wen short leg tried to kick me. Which I easily dodges.

"Okey.. I'm sorry to do that, Didi. Sleep well, okey?" I spoke after his failed attempt to kick me. He sighed heavily before his face changed to normal.

"Okey, gege. You too." He said but before he get into his room and I catch his hand.

"Good night, Didi." and I kiss his forehead. Then, I left him dumfounded and get into my own room. I love teasing him so much.

 

~ Zheng Wen POV~

Messing up with my hair and now a kiss??

I felt my face heated up and I quickly get into my room. My feet suddenly feels weak and I sit on my bed. With my hand on my chest.

My heart is beating like crazy. NO!  
Not again!!

"Damn it!" I said and fall back as I forced my eyes to shut. It might be gone by tomorrow.  
I really hope it will.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys..  
> Sorry for the late update.  
> Got caught up work.  
> Nevertheless, happy reading guys.

~Wen POV~

"Ugh!" I can't help but sigh heavily. Its already my lunch time but I'm still at my desk finishing few files for Wu next meeting.

"Hey Wen! What are you still doing here? Let's go to lunch." Said ZiXuan.  
Qi ZiXuan already working for our father for few years, so our father asked him to look out for us since he is senior here. His friendly behaviour made who ever interact with him felt comfortable.

"I think I'll pass, ZiXuan gege. I'm afraid I couldn't get it ready before the meeting." I apologised as I lift up few files to proof it.

"Haish this kid. Didn't I told you to drop that 'gege'. You make me look old."

"But you are old." I said and laugh when ZiXuan gege try to hit but fail.

"Yeah yeah. I know that I am older that you but drop that 'gege'. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He said as he look at me for me to understand the reason.

"I'll try."

"Okey, now let's go to lunch before I get nag from boss." 

"Wha-" Before I manage to finish my words, ZiXuan already dragged me to the elevator.

 

When we having our lunch, earlier conversation had me thinking. So, I have to ask him.

"Ge, why you said ' before I get nag from boss' earlier? My question made ZiXuan turn his head with his eyes wide open.  
Has I caught him red handed?

"Oh! About that.. Wu texted me after he heading to meeting to remind you to eat your lunch. Knowing you will easily skip your lunch when he is not around." ZiXuan explained as he sip his water.

"Sorry for troubling you, gege. I don't know why he being over protective." I said and ZiXuan laughed slightly before reply.

"Its not troubling, really. I will do the same thing for my little sister." I nodded and we both finished our meal. Then headed back to the office. 

 

As I continued my work, I see my brother come into his office. 

"Hello, Mr Wang." A voice made me turned. Its Lew. One of the internship student we have currently.

"Yeah, Lew. Anything?" I said I smile as I can see that he is nervous. 

"Can you help me checking this financial report?" Lew said and he handed the report.

"Afraid it will turn out like the other day?"

"Yeah.." And I laugh a little when he scratch back of his neck.

"Be cool, Lew. Okey, I will look at your report and I'll give you back if you need to correct here and there. Okey?" I said and made an 'OK' sign.

"Okey. Thank you, Mr Wang." said Lew as he bow a little and walk away to his workplace.  
That boy easily got nervous over little thing. Well, like talking to mirror. Ma said I always got nervous and overjoyed over little things.  
Still am. Then, my intercom rings made me startled a bit.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Make me a cup of coffee, please." Wu said and I can detect tiredness through his voice.

"Alright." I replied and quickly went to pantry. After done, I went back to my place as I pick up few stuff and get into Wu's office.

"Here you go." I said as I put down the coffee and sit in front of him. I can't help but chuckled when I saw Wu's face lit up as he sip the coffee.

"The best coffee ever!" He exclaimed and he continue, "Thank you, Wen." and he smile sweetly. Hence, make my heart skip a beat.  
Damn you, heart!

"I-ts just a coffee." I scoffed.

"Thanks anyway. Do you go to lunch today?"

"How couldn't I not? You told ZiXuan to make sure I go to lunch, right? So, he have to drag me along to the nearest cafe." I replied and Wu chuckled.

"If you followed me to join the meeting with Zhe and Co. I don't have to tell ZiXuan to do as such."

"Yeah yeah. So, anything you need?" I asked and I open my book planner. 

"Just want to see your face, Wen." Wu said and made me look at his face with a glare.

"Its not funny. We will meet home eventually, Wu." I sighed and look away. When I heard nothing from him, I look at his face and got a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked as I frowned. Sometimes I still don't get why my big brother act as such.

"You called me, Wu." He said and smile cheekily.

Damn! Its got me off guard.

"Wh-whatever. If you don't need anything, I will go back to mu work." I said quickly and I can feel my face heats up. Before I can get away, Wu caught my wrist.

"Sorry, Wen. Really sorry. Okey, I just want to know my schedule for next week." Wu apologised and I caressed my wrist with his thumb. I sighed heavily before release my wrist from his grab and take a sit.

"You have a meeting with Yoon's Globe company from Korea on Tuesday and.. Mr. Lim asked to meet up with him on Thursday. That's all." I said and nodded as I recheck the note I write. Just in case I miss something important.

~Wu POV~

After Wen told me about my schedule for next week, I smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Wen. And one more thing, we will heading back together." I said and he frowned for a moment. Then, he scratch back of his head.

"I think you can go home first. I need to settle up few things." 

"If that so, I will wait for you." Before Wen can say anything, I continue, "And I am not asking!"

"Fine!" He replied in defeat as he pouted.

"Do that again and I will kiss you." I said and quickly he cover his mouth with his book planner and stormed out the office. I chuckled when I saw my little brother behaviour.

I may being overprotective but if anything involve Wen, I wouldn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/s : Zixuan is 2 years older than Wu.  
> To be honest, I don't know where is this story will be like since I got different plot from time to time.  
> Hope you guys will be patient till the end.  
> Leave some comment, okey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update from me!!  
> Hope you like it   
> <3

After Zheng Wen finished his work, he go to his brother office.

"Gege.." Wen called and made his brother look up, "I've already finished my works. Let's go."

"Finally!" Hyped Wu with bounce out from the chair as quickly take bag and both of them walked out of the office to their car. Wen frowned slightly hence Wu say, "I could die in boredom,you know?" 

Wen chuckled and say, "Who told you to wait for me?"

"And let you go home by your own with what? Taxi? Or bus?" asked Wu as both of them get into the car. When Wen about to answer, Wu interrupted.

"Don't answer it. I'll be dead if Ma know about leaving you to work so late and I wish to live longer, okey?" And Wu start to drive home as Wen couldn't stop laughing when Wu made his 'Ma will kill me' face.

When they arrived home, they had to faced their Ma worried face.

"You are late for dinner." Said Ma, little sad but then, she smile. Of course, she worried but indeed grateful to see their sons. Both of them said sorry and hug their Ma. Their little routine that day basically the same.

Except that night, Zheng Wen can't get to sleep. He kept tossing around for the past an hour.  
Why?

~Wen POV~

Why?  
I wish I can answer it.  
Then, I sit up.

"It might be stress." I said as I massage my nape a bit.

"Guess I need some fresh air." I said and quickly get into my sweater , pant with a hat. I tiptoed to the front door as I quiety put on my shoes and fled out.

"Huu.." I breathed out after few minutes walking around the neighbourhood. I saw little smoke out of my mouth and I chuckled as I do it again and again. At night, its very calm to just take a little walk. The surrounding is quiet, quite scary but refeshing. 

Few minutes later, I saw 7E shop.

"Hope I have few dollar with me." I said as start checking my pocket and found around 10 dollar. 

"Yes!" I cheered and walking to the shop and buy a drink then, I continue walking again. By the time my eyes start feeling heavy, I look at my watch. 

"Almost 1.30 am. No wonder, I felt ao sleepy. Let's heading home then." I said to myself and took the nearest alley.

Then, "Alone in the middle of the alley is really bad idea, pretty boy!" I heard a voice and made me turn around. Few laughter follows behind the those words. I feel my body move backwards as they getting closer.

GANGSTER?!??  
N-now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss..  
> New update for you!  
> Happy reading :)

Office (Chapter 4)

"Damn it!" Zheng Wen mumbled as he eyed the guys in his surrounding.

"Three." Zheng Wen counted. He keep on wearing his poker face but inside him, he is terified.

"Let's keep it simple. Your belonging or your life?" One of the guy speaks. 

"Bad news for you," Zheng Wen said smugly as he take out few dollars from his pocket. "This is the only thing I had." 

Surprised but unamused face those guys gave to him make him chuckled.

"Not like you guys expected huh?" When Zheng Wen finished, he heard one of the guy said something that made his eyes widen.

"Nice watch you got there." And the guy chuckled.

Then, Zheng Wen quickly cover the watch with his other hand. Hell no! This is his favorite watch. The gift he got from his big brother after he graduated. The watch is his life now. He can't bare anything happen to it.

"Over my dead body!" Zheng Wen said with his teeth gritted together. 

"That can be done!" First guy said. Then he take out his knife and run towards Zheng Wen. Luckily he managed to dodge it and give that guy a punch on his cheek.

When the other guys saw it, they begin to interfere. Second guy attacked Zheng Wen from behind towards his back of his knee and made him kneel down.

The third guy wait no more as he give Zheng Wen a hit on his pretty face made Zheng Wen fall down onto the street. When he about to give another blow,

"MOVE AND YOU'LL BE DEAD!" Someone shouted.

~Zheng Wen POV~

As I try to get up, I saw a horrified face on each of them as they stare what's at the end of alley. Then, I turn my face to look at my saviour at the moment.

A skinny guy with well built muscle. Wearing 7-Eleven uniform??  
They were really afraid of him? Who is him?

"I've told you to stay away from my sight, didn't I?" He said sternly. 

"Y-Yes, Da ge. We a-are very sorry." Said one of the guys and three of them fled away before my eyes.

I heard footsteps approached made me put guard up as I step back.

"Hey hey.. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he give me my hat and he put his hands on the air. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little bruise." I replied simply as I take my hat and put it on. I can't help but looking from his head to toes.  
Is he really the one that scare off those bad guys?  
Does he got two identity in one body or what???

"Let's go back to 7e and got someone to fetch you up. Okay?" He smile widely as he said and turned before I even answered. Better to follow him before anything like worse happen.

"By the way, I'm YuHao." He said as he turn around and extended his hand.

"Zheng Wen and thank you." I simply said and reached back to him.

As we arrived at the shop, he give me water and said its on the house. Then, the conversation begun. Yuhao told that he was a gangster before he further his studies. Eventhough he have quit doing such thing, other still fear him as him before. He told me he has graduated a year ago for his degree. But, still haven't received the call from few company he went to interview before.

"What's your major again?"

"Accounting."

And I just nodded my head. I told a bit about myself but not mention about working at my own brother company.  
I felt better that way.

Then, he gave me his phone to call someone to fetch me up.

"No need for that really. I can walk back on my own."

"Not buying it. Call now or I bring you to police station and report in for missing people." YuHao threaten me.

"You can't do that!" I protested and then he look at me with the most evil smirk I ever seen. All of sudden, I saw an evil gangster face before me.

"F-Fine!!" I said as I grab the phone and quickly dial the only person I could think of.  
After few rings, he pick up my call.

"H-hello." Hearing his voice like that made me feels bad for waking him up. But, it is better than police station.

"H-hey Wu. Its me, Wen."

"W-wen?" Then, Wu paused. "But this is not your number."

"About that.. I actually forgot to bring my phone and my wallet when I went for a walk."

"YOU WHAT?! AT THIS HOUR --" With that I had to put away a bit the phone from my ears as Wu kept on nagging. "Do you even listen, Wen? Where are you now?"

"At 7e shop. Few miles from house."  
Then, the call ended. 

"Well.. He's furious." YuHao said as I returned his phone.

"Wait until you see him." I said quietly.

After few minutes, I see a familiar car approached. Then, Wu get out of the car with his scary face as he walking to me and Yuhao.

Damn! I am so dead.

"Hey--" 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!!" Wu asked out of anger as he grab my face with his both hands before I managed to say anything.

"Calm down! I'm fine. Just a little.. Erm.." I lost my words. What should I tell him?

"He got attacked from few guys at the alley." YuHao interrupted and I send him a glare.

"Not helping, you know!" I said and he just smiled. Then, I look back to Wu. I can see some fear under his anger mask. He sure very worried about me. 

"Ge.. I'm okey now. Just.. Cool down. YuHao saved me just now." I said as hold his hand that grab onto my face. Then, he slowly let go of my face and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Wait!! He's your brother??" YuHao asked as he look me and Wu front back weirdly.

"Yes, I am." Wu said and he extanded his hand to YuHao. "Thank you for saving him. We owed you big time."

"Yeah. You're welcome." Yuhao replied and reached back to Wu. After that, he look back at me. "You're right, Wen. His face really says everything than his furious voice." Then, he laughed a bit when I look at him with my mouth wide open and continue, "Gotta do my work now. Take care."

After Yuhao fled away into the shop, Wu turn around to me with his arm crossed. I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Get. In. The. Car. Now!" Wu said and walk back to the car.

Yup! He's still mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows the update?  
> What do you think about adding new character other than CTL drama later?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time to update the chapters.  
> Really hope you enjoying it.

Atmosphere in the car is totally silent.  
Zhen Wu didn't bother to ask anything and that made Zhen Wen feel even more guilty.

"Ge.." Zhen Wen started but the older keep his eyes straight on the road. When Zhen Wen about to open his mouth,

"We're home." Zhen Wu cut off sternly and quickly exit the car. Totally ignore his dumbfounded little brother.

"W-wait! Ge!" Zhen Wen said as he tried to walk along when they enter the house. Zhen Wu kept his stoic face but his hand quickly reach for First Aid kit and drag Zhen Wen along into his bedroom.

"Sit!" Simple but stern word from his brother enough to make Zhen Wen quivers. Within the silent, Zhen Wu hand fast to take out the iodine and apply to Zhen Wen face.

"Ouch!" Whined Zhen Wen and Zhen Wu stoic face is vanished for second.

"S-sorry.." Then, Zhen Wu keep on his work slowly. 

"Its okay." Zhen Wen tried to smile but fail since his cheek hurt.

After Zhen Wu finish applying iodine to his little brother face, he get up and put back First Aid kit on its place.

"Please say something." Zhen Wen said suddenly as he stand up. "Your silent are killing me."

Then, Zhen Wu turns. "Your actions kills me already, didi."

"W-what?"

"What do you think had ran through my head when I saw you getting hurt? And I don't even there to protect you." Zhen Wu said totally in defeat. He sighed and continue, "Now.. Get some rest, okay? Tomorrow is our day off." Then he start walking to his bedroom. 

After a few step ahead, he felt a hand grab onto his.

~Zhen Wen POV~

He never sound like that.  
Like he is so helpless.  
Damn!   
Both of us frozen in our place. 

"Ge.. Let me make it up for you." I said as I firmly grab his hand. Then, Zhen Wu laughed a bit and turn around.

"How so?"

"Let's go to the beach!" I said as I smile widely. Before he reply, he smiling back at me.   
Yess!! No one can beat my smiling face.  
Lol.

"Have you decide which beach?"

"Huh? Erm.. Not yet." I awkwardly laughing as I release his hand and scratch behind of my head. Then, I heard Zhen Wu laughed again.

"Oh my troublemaker!" He said and pinch my nose slightly. "Let's go to sleep now and decide it tomorrow okay?"

"Okay!" I replied almost too excited for my sudden suggestion. Then, both us heading to our room. But, before i can enter my room Zhen Wu pull my hand into his room.  
I look at him weirdly and then he say,

"Like I will let you sleep alone after what happened tonight." and getting ready for sleep AGAIN. I just sighed knowing an argument with him will be totally useless. As both of us get on the bed, Zhen Wu laying down facing me. I take look at him for a second. His eyes look like he got question he wanted to ask.

"Something on your mind, gege?"

He hummed, "You left your stuff at home. So, what the robber wanted from you anyway?"

"My watch." I simply replied.

"What don't just you give it to them?" My brother asked as his eyebrows drawn together.

"Well.. Matter the fact its the watch you gave me as my graduation present. I'm not as popular as someone I knew. Getting a lot of present from girls." I answered as I eyed him slightly.

"You shouldn't do that. I can buy you another watch. And for those girls are just frie--"

"Good night, gege." I said quickly and back facing him. I'm pretending to sleep as I heard my brother kept on defending himself saying "Hey, I'm trying defending myself right now." Then, he sighed in defeat.

"Good night too, didi." He replied weakly.

I can't hold it anymore. "Gotcha!" I said suddenly and gave him a startled as I turn around. Then, he smiled as he speechless to my little prank. After few minutes, both of us fall asleep.

My sleep got disturbed by my alarm. After I shut it down, my eyes lays on the empty spot beside me.

"Eh? He already awake?" Then, I jump off the bed and slowly walking to the first place I known he would be. Downstairs. And I was right!

"Ge.. What are you doing so early in the morning?" I asked and yawned a bit.

"Our breakfast." He replied. 

"Eh? Where's Pa and Ma?" I asked as I sense the house is rather quite than usual.

"They went to their friend's house. They will be back by tomorrow night." Zhen Wu said as he put our breakfast on the table. "Oh one more thing. I already told them will be going to the beach." 

I nodded, "Kinda thought to bring them along with us." 

Zhen Wu laughed a bit and say, "Maybe next time. Go freshen up first."

I just nodded and run towards my room and take a quick bath. Then, we had enjoy our simple breakfast.

Later that morning, we decided to go to Nan-ao. Just 1 hour drive from home.  
Along the way, both us truly enjoying the view and the music really helps booze up the mood.

~Zhen Wu POV~

As we arrived at our destination, I can truly see my little excitement on his face.

"You can go first, if you want to. I will be there in a minute." I said as I messed up with his hair. He pouted for moment, then get off from the car and ran to the beach.

Even though its a weekend, I spoted only few family was there. Thank goodness its not so crowded.

After I took few things, I walked up to the beach as I look at my little brother. He look so happy now. Is he gonna be the same if I ask him about that night? That night when we drunk together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss!  
> Its been a while.  
> Hope you will enjoy it.

~Zhen Wu POV~

My thought was interrupted by my little brother.

"Hello! Earth to Zhen Wu!" He said as he waving his hand in front of me.

"Y-yeah didi. Were you saying something?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. 

"I said nothing but I knew you were thinking about something." He replied as he sit beside me. "Mind to share with me?" 

I smile lightly, "Its nothing serious, didi. Don't worry." And I pat his shoulder to assure him.

"If you say so, gege." He said and he stand up quickly. "Let's go have some fun!" 

Then, he extended his hand to me which I gladly take it as I get up. "Let's go!" And he excitedly run towards the ocean as he dragged me with him. Those bright smile he had did not leave his face since we got here. Later that evening, we decide to ride a Banana boat. It was his idea, of course.

"Its gonna be fun." He said.  
And guess whose scream were the loudest? Him.

When we finished, "That was awesome!" He exclaimed.

"You were screaming like a girl." I teased him and we both start walking to our car.

"Who cares? I was crazily enjoyed it!" He defended himself. 

"Okay, superman. Let's get going." I said and both of us get into the car.

"Home already?" He asked as he looked at me weirdly. I laughed a bit then start driving.

"No. Let's stay for a night. I already booked a room for us." I replied and I looked at him as he nodded.

"You are the best, gege!" He said as he showed his double thumbs up at me even I only see it by corner of my eyes.

But before we check in to the hotel, we had something to eat first. A fancy restaurant wasn't really our style. So, Wen chose the cozy home look-alike place to eat.  
And I never regret letting him to choose anything. It is the BEST!

After we check in to the hotel,

"Wahhh!! Ge, look at the view!" He excitedly hurried me to the balcony to watch the breath-taking view of the sunset.

"Yeah.. Its awesome." I said as we both enjoy the view. "Now, go freshen up!"I added as I go to the our bag and throw him the towel. Which he failed to catch.

"Zhen Wu!" He exclaimed as he take the fallen towel and get wash up. While waiting to my turn, I open the small fridge as I take mineral water. Then, go to the bed and turn on the TV.

 

~Zhen Wen POV~

After I finished taking my bath, I saw my brother just chilling while watching the TV.

"Ge! You're up!" I said and he nodded as he heading to the bathroom. Now, I'm taking his place on the bed. Hahahahaa. I took the remote and start changing other available channel. Then, I stop at a channel showing a old korean drama. Not that old but its already finished show this drama few years back. I used to enjoy watching this drama cause I like it how brotherhood between the characters were shown. Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder made me alert.

"You are too immersed into this drama till didn't realised I was calling you." My brother said and he chuckled.

"So sorry, gege."

"Nevermind. So as I was saying, I was planning to chill in the room tonight." my brother said as he drying his hair.

"So boring! Let's go to the bar, gege. Its weekend night! Let's get drunk!!" I said excitedly but my brother answer made me froze.

"NO!" 

"W-why? Its been a while we had time lik--"

"NO MEANS NO! Last time you got drunk, you c--" My brother quickly shut it before he finish his words.

"What? What happened back then? Am I causing trouble again? And that's bothering you?" I started to raise my voice. Sometimes I can't understand why he being so over protective.

"LAST TIME YOU GOT DRUNK, YOU WERE CONFESSED TO ME!" My brother shouted. Then, he sighed heavily like a very heavy burden has been lifted up from his shoulders. I'm too shock to say anything for his sudden burst but curious too.

"W-what did I c-confessed, ge?" I asked and he look up to me.

"You said.. You-u love me." He said and before I can interrupt, he added. "But not as brother." 

Then, silence came and my brother left the room few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment for any ideas and feedback  
> :)  
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long.  
> Happy reading :)

~Zhen Wen POV~

I was stunned by what been revealed.   
Am I really said it?

So, this thing is what he been thinking about? After all these time, I thought nothing happened that night. I was so drunk and when I woke up the next morning, I was in my room. I was lucky I didn't do any nasty thing. But turns out..

I sighed heavily and start massaging my temples. I don't know how long I have been sitting in the hotel room. But, its been a while after Zhen Wu left the room.

"I need to find him!" and take few of my belonging at the nightstand. Then, I stopped. 

"He didn't bring anything with him." I mumbled and took his belonging with me.

As I walking to the elevator, all bad scenarios that could happen to Zhen Wu has crossed my mind.  
What if he do something bad?  
What if he get drunk in the middle road?  
Each step I took made my heart beat faster. Please be safe, gege.

As I walking out from the hotel, one of the lady at the front desk stopped me.

"Excuse me, sir. You're the one that came with your brother, right?"

"Y-yeah, its me. Have you seen him?"

"Yes. I saw him walking to the left side of the hotel."

"Oh okay. Thanks a lot." I bowed a little to the lady and start walking out of the hotel.   
My eyes start wandering each part of the road. 

After few minutes, my feet stop at the small garden nearby. I saw a familar figure sit at a bench as I tried to catch my breath.  
That haircut.  
Those broad back.

"Gege.." I mumbled and start running to my brother. As I arrived in front of him, I saw few cans of beer was placed beside him.   
Then, I turned to him.

"Ge.." I said slowly. Then he look up and our eyes met in halfway. Before I can even smile at him, he look back at the ground as he did before.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His tone almost neutral. But also sound he already given up.

"I-i was looking for you, of course. You l-left your stuffs at the hotel. I know it just been few minutes but, you know how I got easily worried ov--"

"ENOUGH!" My brother cut me coldly. He look at me for a few seconds before he reach the beer and drink it. When he already at his third can, I grab his hand.

"That's enough, ge. You will get sick tomorrow." I said softly.

"Let it be!!" He shouted as he pry away my hand from his and finish his beer. Then, he start walking away. I said nothing as I just follows him from behind.

After we get back to the hotel, Zhen Wu immediately went into the bathroom and start throwing up. I followed him and start caressing his back but he pryed away my hands.

"Out!" my brother commanded. I was startled for a moment then I went out from the bathroom.

"He still mad." I mumbled and sighed heavily. Before I went to bed, I put a glass of water with few pills aside. A moment later, my brother come out and he look so tired.  
And one thing, I noticed. He was avoiding looking at my eyes. Later, both of us went to bed with silenced. I can senses that either of us have a good sleep that night.

~AUTHOR POV~

On the next morning, both of them still no talking to each other. Only a little gesture helps them communicates. And Zhen Wen growling stomach.

After they had their breakfast, Zhen Wu straightly went to home. Along the ride, Zhen Wen did glance at his brother few times. Trying to find a topic. Any topic to them talk about. They never had this kind of problem before and it made Zhen Wen sighed heavily. Even songs played can't help him now.

Few days passed without Zhen Wen noticed. He never thought his brother still be upseting about that.

 

"Zhen Wen!" Ma called after they finished theor dinner. The called boy went to his mom slowly.

"Yeah?" 

"What's going on with you and Zhen Wu?" Ma straight away asked. Even though both of them act like nothing happened, but her 'mother instinct' said otherwise.

Then, Zhen Wen sighed before he tells his Ma everything that happened that night as he added, "Even at the office, the staffs noticed he easily get angry even for small mistake. Like he is not himself. What should I do, Ma?" Zhen Wen pleaded as he put his face on his palm.

"Have you spoke out for yourself?" Ma asked and make Zhen Wen turns.

"What do you mean?"

"Have explained to him those things you said either come from your heart or is it just an alcohol stuff?

"No. I-i haven't." Zhen Wen answered as he lowered his head. His Ma just smiled and lifted his head again.

"So, all you have to do now is explain to him your true feeling. Convinces him that you are serious about this. But before you ever do that, convinces yourself here." Ma pointed at Zhen Wen heart and smile lovely.

"But Ma.. How am I gonna tell him about all of this? He doesn't even look at me." Zhen Wen asked and received the most devilish smirk from his Ma.

"I've got an idea."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure what their Mama's plan?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update..  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> :)

As the night getting late, Zhen Wu got a phone call. Before he pickup, he look at the caller ID and frowned.

"Zixuan Ge?" then he pickup, "Yes,Ge. What's the matter?"

"Sorry to bother you Wu but I can't reach Zhen Wen's phone. Got few things to discuss with him." Zixuan said on the other line.

Zhen Wu sighed, "Maybe he fell asleep."

"Maybe. Can you get him for me?" 

"Sure, Ge. A moment please." said Zhen Wu and quickly went to his little brother room.

"Wen! Zixuan Ge called!" Zhen Wu called as he knocked few times. No answer. Just silence. He tried to knock few more times as he also tried to open the door. Its locked and still no answer. His face changed and quickly talk to Zixuan whom still waiting at the other line.

"Ge. C-can't I call you back l-later?"

"Is everything alright? You sound different." Zixuan asked as he heard how Zhen Wu voice changed.

"Wen didn't open up. Maybe he went out. I will get back to you if I find him." Said Zhen Wu and hang up the call before Zixuan can reply anything.

On the other line, Zixuan seems sighed heavily.

"Sorry for this,Wu."

As for Zhen Wu, he quickly goes to his room and look for the spare keys he kept. Then, he tried to open his little brother's room.

"Is he really went out?" asked Zhen Wu as he looked at the empty room. Zhen Wu wait no more and ran to downstairs.

"Ma!" He called as he saw his mother at the living room watching TV.

"Yea-- Why are you look so worry and sweating?" His mother said and she approached his son.

Zhen Wu stopped his mother hand that touched his face.

"Ma, have you seen Wen? D-do you know where he went? Did he tell you?" Zhen Wu fire his mother with those questions.

"Calm down first,Wu." His mother said as she patted Zhen Wu chest slowly. "Wen did went out. Now you mentioned it, he has be gone for quite long time. I wonder where he went."

Zhen Wu who about to feel relieved stopped. "HE DIDN'T TELL YOU WHERE HE WENT?"

His mother fliched a little before say, "He just said he want to go out for a while."

After that, Zhen Wen quickly fetch his car keys and jacket before went out looking for Zhen Wen. As Zhen Wu went out, his father come out from kitchen.

"Did he noticed?"

His mother shake her head, "Clueless as ever." Then continue to watch TV with her husband.

The first thing across Zhen Wu mind is Yuhao. Yes! The boy that helped his little brother before. Maybe Wen went there again, thought Zhen Wu in his mind.

As he arrived, he see Yuhao just came out from the store. Quickly, he get out from the car and call out the boy.

"Yuhao!" 

That voice made Yuhao turned and he approached the owner. "Oh hey! You are.. Zhen Wen brother right?"

"Yeah, I am. Have you seen Zhen Wen passing by around here?"

"I did. He was passing by the store about an hour ago. I guess he went to the park. He seems in trouble." Said Yuhao.

"T-trouble? Why?" Said Zhen Wu who trying his best controling his worried.

"He looks like been thinking something. Something serious. Did anything happened to him?"

Without answering Yuhao's question, Zhen Wu goes back to his car.

"Thanks a lot, Yuhao!" Zhen Wu shouted and drive away. Leaving the dumbfounded Yuhao.

"What exactly happened between those two?" Yuhao said and start walking to his destination.

Zhen Wu went to park that Yuhao said where his little brother might be. After he parked his car, he quickly ran into the park.  
Since its already late, the park is nearly empty.

"ZhenWen Zhenwen Zhenwen.." Zhen Wu mumbled like a mantra. He was sweating hard but that not important compare to his little brother. Then, he stopped for a moment. Trying to catch some breath. 

"Oh god! Please don't let anything happen to him. Please please.." Zhen Wen said. As he look around the park, his eyes stopped at the bench under the lamp post.

There is a guy. Wearing a white cap. With white shirt.

"White.." Zhen Wen mumbled,then he quickly went to the guy.

~Zhen Wen POV~

What actually Ma up to?  
She just said she got an idea yesterday and told me to go to this park tonight.

I can't help but sighed as I look at my now dead handphone. 

"Haish!" I said and look at the ground as I close my eyes for a moment. Then when I open it back, I noticed a figure is standing in front of me. Starled as I am, I quickly put my hand in defend and look up to the owner.

"Gege!!" I said and stand up right away. "You a--"

Suddenly, my brother step forward and slowly put his head on my shoulder. Made me totally speechless. Then, I felt my shoulder got wet and his hand went around my waist.

"Gege.." I called him slowly. Only his quiet sobs answered.

"Ge.." I tried again and I heard his mumbling.

"Didi.. My little brother is safe. Oh God.." Then, he sigh in relieved. I feel so guilty for making him as such. I slowly hug him back and caress his back.

"I'm fine, Wu. I really am." I said then slowly guide my brother to sit.

"Please.. Please don't do it again. I was terrified, Didi. I still am." Zhen Wu pleaded as he release his grip on my waist and hold my face. Now, both of his worried eyes looking straight into mine. 

Yes, he was really terrified.

"I am so sorry, Ge." I said and take his hand into mine.

\-----------!

After Zhen Wu calm down a bit, I can't help but ask him.

"Did Ma tell you anything?" 

"She told me you went out." My brother replied as he still holding my hand. I felt so guilty for making him this way. Ma's plan was totally out of my mind since she told me NOTHING about it. She just said just do it as she said.

"Yeah.. I was thinking about something."

"About what?" After that replied, I sit closer to my brother as I hold on both of his hand in mine. Trying to find my own encouragement as I look at the our locked hand. My brother frowned,"Didi?".

"From the moment I met you for the first time, I thought 'Finally I got a brother. Someone that can I rely on when Ma busy with her endlessly work' cause I was so lonely. But.." I stopped as I take my breath. My brother patiently waits as he hold on our hand tighter.

"But as years passed by, my feeling towards you start to change. I've totally enjoyed how you spoiling me too much, being so overprotective and even helps me with my nightmare. Since I know we are not related by blood, This might be works. Between us I meant. Until one day, you told Ma and Pa about you having a girlfriend." I failed to control myself that moment. Then, I start to cry a little. "That d-day.. I blamed myself for having such feeling for you. I kn-now you never gonna see me as lover. So, I tried all of my might to forget that feel but it didn't work." As I felt my tears rolling down on my cheek, a hand swipe it away. Only then, our eyes met again.

My brother hold my face lovely, "Then tell me, didi. Words that I have been longing to hear from you."

"I love you, Wu." Then, my brother close the gap between us with kiss. Just simple kiss, but it meant something big for both of us.

"I love you too, Wen." My brother said as we parted and he hug me. Felt like a weight has been lifted from my shoulder when he said back those words. I wait no more as I return the hug.

 

~Author POV~

"Haish.. I knew something is up between those two." Said Yuhao as he took few pictures of Zhen Wu and Zhen Wen at the park. 

Yes. 

He has been there from the start. Watched everything.

"Yes, Auntie." That voice made Yuhao look at his side. Turns out there is a guy with cute round spectacles talking to the phone. "No trouble, really. I'm glad I could help." Then, the phone call ended.

"Like what you see?" Yuhao got startled as that guy spoke and look at him.

"Damn!! I got caught staring at him. Its so humiliating." Yuhao mumbled as he look everywhere trying to find any excuses.  
Then, that guy chuckled.

"You are so cute, you know?" That guy said as he approached and messed up with Yuhao hair. Then, he left. Yuhao knows he had to say something. Before Yuhao manage to utter a word,

"Its Zixuan, by the way." That guy said as he turned and winked. Then, he continues walking.

"Zixuan.." Yuhao said slowly as he look Zixuan faded from his sight.

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here an update for you guys.  
> Sorry again for the late update.  
> Happy reading :)

Both of them still holding hands as they arrived home.

"They you are." Their mother starts, "Its getting so late and I was worried."

"Ma, I knew you planned everything." Zhen Wu straightly said it and made their mother look at the little brother. And she sighed.

"Okay okay. You got me." she said and put her hands up as surrender. "But everything clear and out right?" She came closer and put her right hand on Zhen Wu cheek.

The latter nod slowly, "It did but how could you let Zhen Wen went out without proper cloth? He can get sick, you know? And its dangerous to be outside at this moment, Ma." Zhen Wu said calmly and Zhen Wen tighter his grip on his brother's. Thanks for his brother jacket, he felt a bit warm that before. His brother never failed to make he fall for him all over again. He never raise his voice with their parents when they argue about something.

"Its fine, Wu. No need to make thing big out of it." Zhen Wen finally spoke since they got home. As Zhen Wu want to reply, 

"No. Your brother is right. You might catch a cold, Wen. But.." Their mother paused.

"But what, Ma?" Zhen Wen said.

"We never take granted for Zhen Wen's safety," Their father said as he come out from his room. "That's when Zixuan come in handy."

"WHATT? ZIXUAN?" Both of them said in unison.

Their parents can't help but laughing when they look at their sons reaction.

"Alright.. Alright.. That's enough for tonight! Go wash up and get some sleep,okay?" Their mother said as she pat both of their sons's cheek.

"Okay." The brother replied. As they walking to the stairs, 

"Sleep,okay! No funny business!" 

"MAA!!" And both of them quickly go the their room with their face all red.

"Hohoho.. I loves teasing them all day long." Their mother said with a wide smile on her face. What mother wouldn't be happy if her children are happy?

~ Zhen Wen POV ~

"Erm.. Ge?" I asked after few second I got on the bed.

"Hmm"

"When Ma mentioned about Zixuan gege, something crossed my mind." I said looking at my brother choosing his outfit.

"Crossed your mind? What is it?" He replied without looking at me.

"He need someone cause he is so lonely right now."

My brother laugh and turn, "How can thats what crossed your mind?"

"I don't know. He also in a hand at the office. He asked me about hiring an assistant for him before."

"Oh really? Come think of it, he really could use a hand." My brother said and he climb up the bed.

"What about Yuhao? I already asked him about his major and its fit." I can't help bringing up Yuhao name since he been job hunting for few months.

"Yuhao.. That could be arranged since as my thank you for finding you tonight."

"One more thing, gege."

"Yeah?" My brother replied and put his arm around me. Pull me closer.

"Is this gonna be.. Erm.. Our r-routine?" I look up a bit and our eyes met.

"Routine? What? Sleeping together?"

I nod slowly, "Y-yeah. Sleeping together."

"If you want it to be." My brother said and he kiss my forhead. 

Damn! 

After that, I hide my face on his chest ans thats made him chuckled.

"Are you blushing, didi?"

"S-shut up!"

Zhen Wu chuckled a bit more then he my forhead again before wishing a good night. And both of us went to sleep.

 

Tomorrow will be different. A good different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking to end the chapter soon.  
> Don't worry I will post about story after I finish with this AU..  
> Thanks for all the readers.


	10. Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen had different reason when they agree to work together at their parents company.
> 
> But how different could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last an update for you guys.  
> Enjoy the reading.  
> :)

A week later,

*knock knock*

"Come in!" Said Zhen Wu who busy typing at his laptop. As he stop typing and looking at the person before him, he just can't help but smiling.

Zhen Wen surely notice it, "Can you stop that?"

"What?" Asked Zhen Wu innocently. 

"That! Smiling like an idiot. Stop it." Replied Zhen Wen and sighed a little.

"Sorry Wen. I have no power but to admire the beauty God made." Then Zhen Wu winked and make his little brother blushed.

"H-here! The candidates that w-will come today." Zhen Wen quickly said and put the files on his brother table. Zhen Wu chuckled a bit looking at his little brother act. How can stoping himself from teasing if he knew Zhen Wen will be this cute?

"Okay okay. Sorry for that. What time does the interview start?" Zhen Wu said as he take one of the file.

"Around 11 am."

"Alright, noted." After that he put the file down and look at his little brother. "Come here." And he extended his hand.

"Huh? Why?" ZhenWen replied but still doing what his brother asked. As he standing in front of his brother, "What is it?"

Without a reply, Zhen Wu slowly hold his little brother hand. He can sensed Zhen Wen a little startled but quickly relax from his brother touch.

"Let's go to lunch together later." Zhen Wu said as he caresses his little brother hand.

"Oh.. Okay." ZhenWen replied slowly as he keep looking at linked hand. ZhenWu smile widely and kiss his little brother hand.

"That's all for now. See you later, okay Wen?" Zhen Wen only replied with nod and he goes back to his place. Secretly caress at the place ZhenWu planted his kiss.

\----

An hour before the interview start, Zhen Wu call someone. Its Qiu ZiXuan.

"Yes boss?" 

"I need your help me with the interview today." 

"Sure thing, Wu." Replied ZiXuan simple.

"Alright. See you in a bit." With that Zhen Wu ended the call.

The interview session going smooth and expected as planned but not for everyone.

"Hello and good morning, sir." Xia Yuhao greeted politely. Then, somehow he frozen for a moment when he saw ZhenWu and Zixuan is the one that will interview him. Which means they work here? Zhen Wen too? No wonder Zhen Wen asked him to apply here.

"Hello, Yuhao. Have a sit." Zhen Wu said and he managed to steal a glance to ZiXuan who quickly look up as he mentioned the name. 

As for Xia Yuhao, he surely as surprised as ZiXuan. But both of them try to act professional since it is work matter.

After Yuhao finished with the interview, he meet Zhen Wen outside of the building. Clearly waiting for someone as he holding two cups of ice tea.

"Waiting for someone?" Yuhao asked as he approaching ZhenWen.

"Yeah. You." Zhen Wen replied and hand it over the cup. Then he continue, "How's the interview going?" 

"It's fine. But not gonna lie I was so nervous. Not to mention, surprised too."

ZhenWen frowned, "Surprised? Why?"

"Well because I didn't know YOUR family owns the company and.." Yuhao paused a moment. "ZiXuan was in there too."

"Yeah about owning the company, I didn't want you to treat me differently if you knew about it. And.. Did you said ZiXuan? So both of you have met before?" ZhenWen can't help but narrowing his eyes at Yuhao as he asked that question.

"Kinda.. Yeah.. I met him when I followed your brother to the park the other day, looking for you." Yuhao replied slowly and he keep looking at ground.

"WHAT?! You were there?!" ZhenWen asked as his eyes was wide open.

\---  
"Ge.." Said ZhenWen who already laid beside ZhenWu and the older brother just hummed as replied. "Do you know that Zixuan and Yuhao actually have met each other before?"

ZhenWu turned, "Figured."

"Figured? How?" 

"Remember when Ma said 'ZiXuan came in handy'?" Zhen Wu paused and Zhen Wen nodded in silent, "And day after that I received this from Yuhao. So, I figured they must have met somehow." Said ZhenWu as he take his phone and show a photo of them in the park that night from Yuhao to his little brother.

"Haish that freak!" ZhenWen said without heat. After looking the photo, ZhenWen put away the phone on the nightstand. 

"Enough about them, Didi. Let's talk about other thing." Said ZhenWu as he hug his little brother closer.

"What the other thing?"

"Let's get a bigger bed." After ZhenWu said it, ZhenWen can't help but laughing. " What?? I'm afraid you will falling down since its a bit narrow." Added ZhenWu as he caress his little brother hair.

"Okay okay. Let discuss about it tomorrow. Now, time to sleep. Good night, gege." ZhenWu said and plant a kiss on his brother cheek.

"You too, didi. I love you." Zhen Wu replied and he kissed his little brother forehead.

With his eyes closed, Zhen Wen faintly replied "Love you too."

\---

Few days after Yuhao got his job at the company, things get chaos.

"Zhen Wen.." Someone called it faintly. As ZhenWen look up, its Yuhao.

"What is it? Are you.. Okay?" Zhen Wen asked as he sensed something different about Yuhao.

"Not really. Just trying to get used to the work , I guess." Yuhao answered and he sighed a little.

"And ZiXuan didn't help much, I might add." ZhenWen guessed and Yuhao just replied with his finger as pistol as in 'bull's eye'. 

"But he acted weird too. Always treat me a box of chocolate just after he gave me a pile of works. Even He Cheng En gave him a weird face."

"Maybe he really want you to learn deeper about your job. Who knows, he might have feeling for you." Said ZhenWen as he smirked.

"D-don't!! Please don't even go to that i-idea. Whatever. I need your help with this file. Ring me if I need to correct anything." Said Yuhao qiuckly as he handed the file and off to his place. Then, Zhen Wen chuckled.

"ZiXuan must have really fun time teased Yuhao. Haish Gege." mumbled ZhenWen as he continue his work.

 

\----

Its almost dinner by the time they got home. So, their mother quickly asked them to freshen up.

During dinner, their mother begin the conversation.

"How's work, boys?" 

"Work is fine. We have new employee as assistant for ZiXuan." replied ZhenWu and all of them nodded.

"How's you guys?" Their father asked and Zhen Wen stopped on his track.

"Us? W-we are fine." Zhen Wen answered as he frowned and look at his brother. Zhen Wu just shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I think its about time to go to the next level. Get married, you know." Their mother said bluntly and ZhenWen can't help but coughing a little. Zhen Wu quickly pat his little brother back softly and handed him some water.

"About that Ma, I already thought about it." Zhen Wu paused and slowly hold his little brother hands under the table. As he tried to find some courage to speak.

"We will do it if Zhen Wen are ready for it. I don't want to forced him into anything. Getting married just not about changing the title, but its about two souls connect and support each other. No matter what." 

Zhen Wu replied as he look at his little brother with pairs lovely eyes he had.

"Whatever your decision is, we will be here to support you, sons."

Their parents really glad their boys are happy with the decision they have made.

The beauty of love have proven by ZhenWu and Zhen Wen.

The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want the epilogue or the sequence.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some of your thought about this story.  
> Thank you for reading..  
> :)


End file.
